Dark Secrets
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: Rashel hasn'ttold her step sister,Maya,of her past.Maya soon finds out the hard way.
1. Dangers Reviled

**Dark Secrets**

**Maya sat on her bed,she was thinking about how Rashel's mum meet her dad. Of course now her and Rashel are both foster kids. What bothered her though was that Rashel always seemed to get them moved to a different foster home after a year and she always went out in the dead of night without even telling Maya where she was going. Sometimes she didn't even come back until the afternoon then she'd be off again. Whenever Maya asked to come Rashel would say 'It's too dangerous,but I'll be back then we'll do something together'. That was when Maya was really young but now she was sixteen and she could take care of herself.**

"**You're not going out again are you?"Maya asked as she watched Rashel get dressed to go to the movies with her and Rashel's boyfriend Quinn.**

"**We're going out altogether aren't we?"Rashel was wearing jeans and a light black top. Her hair was straight and she had put light blue eye-shadow on to bring out her emerald green eyes. Maya remembered how Rashel's mum always called her kitten.**

"**You know what mean,Rashel. When are you going to tell me what your doing out there at night?"Maya asked in a small voice.**

"**Maya,I promised to keep you safe at all costs and that's what I'm doing. Plus you have fun here don't you? With Molly and Kate."**

_**Oh great Molly and Kate **_**Maya thought ****_joy,what fun._**

"**Rashel please."Maya had told herself not to let tears spill out,so far was good.**

"**Oh ok. Tonight you can come with me,but look at me if you get hurt because I'm telling you now,it's dangerous."Rashel's eyes filled with concern and worry left the mirror to look at Maya.**

**All Maya could do is smile up at her step sister. While she waited for Rashel to get ready Maya sat and thought about her life. She didn't think of Rashel as a step sister but more as a blood sister. They had been through a lot of things over the past eleven years. Both Maya's dad and Rashel's mum had both got murdered on the same day along with Timmy which had been a really close friend of ours. Maya didn't know what happened to them because Rashel said to wait in the tubes while she went after Timmy. She didn't know that both her dad and Rashel's mum also went after him.**

"**Ready!Lets get Quinn to meet us there ok"Rashel's voice chimed through her thoughts.**

"**Ok Lets go!"She said in a airy voice.**

**As they walked to the movies,they talked about the old times and the food Rashel's mum used to make. When they got there,they were meet by a tall figure.**

"**Took your time."Quinn said as they approached him.**

"**You can't rush Rashel."Maya said while laughing.**

"**Oh shut up."Rashel said making a funny hand gesture.**

**They walked inside and took three sits in the middle row.**

**After the movie Rashel stood hugging Quinn until she said "I'm taking Maya for a walk with us after we go home and get changed."She nodded as if Quinn knew what she meant.**

"**You're crazy,it's dangerous out there at night."Quinn dropped his arms from Rashel and looked at Maya then back at Rashel.**

"**You can't do that to your own sister. What if she gets hurt?"Quinn's voice took on a fierce anger as he stared at Rashel.**

"**I don't see the problem in going for a walk at night,and why do we have to change?"Maya's voice cut in what appeared to be some kind of connection between Rashel and Quinn.**

**They just stared at her,Rashel with her concerned eyes and Quinn with stern,powerful eyes. Maya felt frightened,as if she were some small animal trapped in a cage. The uneasy felling didn't leave her until her and Rashel had both got changed in black ninja outfits. Now,she felt just...just strange. It wasn't till they meet up with Quinn that she realised that Rashel was right and she could get hurt. Maya didn't know why she felt like she could,it wasn't like they were jumping of a cliff,they were just going for a walk. But the feeling stayed as they entered a dark abandoned house.**

**Rashel held her hand out to Maya. _Why had she agreed to bring her here?Maya was no vampire hunter. She is my younger sister,just my sweet...innocent...darling little sister,and of all places I agreed to bring her here_. Rashel began to get angry at herself. Maya had been through a lot and Rashel had vowed to look after her,especially after that vampire had threatened to see them again.**

**_Maybe Quinn was right...maybe I was crazy to even consider bringing her here._ Rashel thought.**

"**Maya stay close and keep quiet."She hissed in Maya's ear.**


	2. Angry Thoughts

Maya just stood there with Rashel's light breathing and her hand held silently in front of her.

_I've never seen her this graceful_. Maya thought. Quinn just stared at her and then back at Rashel.

"Quinn stop that I'm concertinaing. Yes,I know this isn't a good place." Rashel spook to Quinn as if he had said something. He hadn't though. Maya watched in complete amazement as there was a noise behind one of the doors and Rashel pulled out a _bokken. _Maya had seen one of these before because one of their foster dad's used to teach something or another. She didn't know what he taught because she never really paid much attention.

"What,how did..." Maya's voice trailed away as she heard another voice,a strange voice.

"Whose there?Show yourselves." The strange voice was getting closer then Quinn grabbed Maya's shoulder and whispered,

"Now,you really get to see what your sister dose."

Maya wasn't scared,she was intrigued. With one swift movement she saw Rashel thrust the _bokken _into the darkness. The voice which was getting closer stopped with a thud to the ground.

"This kitten has claws." Rashel whispered to no one in particular then she let out a heart warming sigh.

_I shouldn't have brought her here, _Rashel thought, _it's my own fault I didn't tell her what she is._

"Well done,if I do say so myself." Quinn laughed then turned to Maya which she was staring wide eyed at the vampire that had just been killed.

"What...is...that?Why did you kill him?" Maya's voice was amazed and at the same time confused.

_Oh no,What do I tell her. _Rashel's mind was racing with things to say,Quinn must have sensed it because he was the one who spook.

"Maya that is a vampire...well was a vampire. Rashel here is a thing called a vampire hunter,she also hunts werewolves but mainly vampires." Quinn said in a voice like a teacher. Rashel realised that Maya hadn't been listening,instead she was examining the vampire's teeth then feeling her own.

_Hey! My teeth are exactly the same as that dude's, _Maya thought, _I think I heard Quinn say he was a vampire. That's insane _ _vampires aren't real._

"Shelly,why are my teeth like his?" Maya asked as if she didn't notice both Rashel and Quinn staring at her_._

"Um...it's because...um..." Rashel was hiding something. Maya could feel that she was_._

"You just have well developed teeth." Quinn said while looking nervelessly at Rashel.

"Tell me the _truth_ I'm not a little kid any more in fact I'm a younger then you Rashel." Maya's temper had risen to the edge of the container that was holding it inside.

"Rashel,you should tell her." Quinn spook softly to Rashel.

"Maya,...I have tried to keep you from this but..." she glanced at Quinn then spook again to Maya very softly, "But...your mother,Marie,was a vampire and your father,Ted, he was a werewolf...but Marie left when you were young and Ted didn't want you to grow up know what you were...he didn't want you to become a monster like he was when he was young." She stopped and looked at Maya with sadness pained in her eyes, "The day he died he said before Timmy,you and me went into the tubes...he said whatever happens to keep this from you as long as I can."

Rashel stood staring at Maya trough the spilled tears from her eyes. Quinn had his arm around her and he too looked sad.

_I'm sorry Ted,I had to tell her. She would have hated me if I didn't. _Rashel's thoughts made her cry even more. She didn't want to think about letting her step dad down. She didn't want to think of Maya Turning out like the things she hunted.

"Maya," Rashel's heart jumped when Maya didn't answer, "Maya, I'm so sorry." Rashel sobbed.

"Take Me Home!Now!" Maya's voice was hush,husher then Rashel had ever heard it.

"I'll drive." Quinn's soft voice edged through the silence as if it was a knife. Sad and sorry Rashel reached out for Maya's shoulder,but Maya moved quickly away from her and Quinn to the car outside.

The next morning,Maya woke up as if she was still dreaming about vampires and werewolves and other things. That was normal for her. The night before,when she had found out what she was,she didn't even utter one word to Rashel or to Quinn. Maya had always thought she was different because she could see in the dark and she loved reading things of fantasy,but actually finding out that you had been right your whole life and that people were keeping it a secret from you...it just felt like being betrayed. Maya went downstairs for breakfast when she saw Rashel with Kate. Immediately Maya's face twisted up in pure anger.

"Mornin Maya!" Kate said in a pleasant voice.

"Morning Kate." Maya said in a fake happy voice. She didn't even look at Rashel.

"Morning Maya." Rashel said waving a hand in front of her. Maya didn't even look she just ate her breakfast quickly.

_She's mad at me, _Rashel thought, _and she should be. I should have told her along time ago. _Rashel watched Maya leave in a huff when she was done. Then she said her goodbyes to Kate and left to meet up with Quinn.

"She's still mad at me." Rashel said when she was at Quinn's night dark house.

"Don't worry she'll come around." He said in a reassuring voice.


	3. Las Vegas

**During the day Maya had a sleep. She dreamt that she died and that she was hurt by a guy,who looked about eighteen or nineteen. She didn't even know him.**

_**'Thierry'**_** her mind kept saying over and over again. Who is Thierry?She thought. Then with a a jerk she woke up. What was that all about? Who is Thierry? She thought as she got up to get some lunch. Maya didn't expect Rashel to be there,she would be out with Quinn by now. As for Kate and Molly,well they never got in her way unless they were all doing something together.**

**When she got downstairs she was shocked to see Rashel sitting there.**

"**Well,hey. Have a nice sleep?I came back to talk to you." Rashel said.**

"**Oh what,you came back to tell me something else you've been keeping a secret from me." Maya's voice even surprised her as the force behind it came out. Rashel winced,as if hit by an invisible wall.**

"**I promised your dad I wouldn't tell you." Rashel looked sad but Maya didn't fall for it.**

"**I don't care. Don't you think I would have found out anyway? Don't you think I have a right to know the truth?"**

**Rashel got up then and walked over to Maya. Her hands trembling by her sides. Why had she promised to keep it from her? Rashel's thoughts were all over the place. She knew Maya would act like this and what's worse is she didn't even tell her the truth about her being a half breed. The truth was that Maya wasn't even her step sister,she wasn't a half breed. Maya was really the first vampire,a Hellewise daughter Queen of the witches,but Maya wanted to be immortal. She did a spell but her consequence was to drink the blood of a living thing. Circle Daybreak took her body,after Hannah Snow had killed her,to a spell so she would forget everything she's done. Hannah was the one to ask if Circle Daybreak could do it. Even after Maya had killed her in all her passed lives,she still wanted Maya alive.**

"**God,you're not even listening to me." It took awhile for Rashel to realise what she was saying.**

"**Maya,listen to me. We have to go somewhere."**

"**I'm not going anywhere with you." Maya said with a force worse then before. Rashel didn't know why they had to go but she had a feeling that Maya was starting to remember. She knew that Thierry would want to know if she did start to remember.**

"**Did you say you've been having weird dreams?" Rashel was thinking now.**

"**Well,if you've been listing would know that I've been dreaming I've been dead." Maya's voice was fierce and...annoyed Rashel thought.**

**Rashel was acting strange today,Maya thought,And how dare she say 'we' have to go somewhere. Where is 'somewhere' anyway?Maya just nodded and left the room only to come back again. Rashel looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.**

"**When do we leave?" Maya suddenly asked. She didn't know why it was important to go with Rashel,but she had a feeling that it was important.**

"**Tonight. We have to meet up with Quinn then the three of us are going to the airport. There may even be some people who say they know you,they may want to follow you and show you things. You have to promise me that you will not leave my side." Rashel made it sound like a mission impossible thing. Both Maya and Rashel just nodded at each other then Maya left for her room. Once in her room she started to pack a small backpack with a few clothes and two books.**

**Five o'clock came and Rashel and Maya said their goodbyes to their foster parents and foster sisters. Maya thought that Rashel might explain why they were leaving,but she didn't. Rashel had told her after she had packed that they were going to Las Vegas. Maya had no idea why they were going there but she did remember reading that there were witches there. **

**Once they left the house and meet up with Quinn,Rashel felt at ease again. She knew that Circle Daybreak would be able to help her forget again. Hannah had moved in with Thierry after her birthday a year ago and had told the Circle to make sure Maya stayed with Rashel and Quinn. She had said that Rashel to keep reporting and to come back to Las Vegas if she thought that Maya was starting to get her memory back.**

**Rashel gladly accepted of course. She had always wanted a sister but then the Circle gave Maya to a werewolf and made up a story to tell Maya when she meet Rashel. Maya back then was completely trustworthy and took everything Rashel and the werewolf said. When the werewolf died Rashel took the job of looking after Maya.**

"**What do we do once we get there,Shelly?" Maya asked once on the plane. She hadn't been on a plane before.**

"**We're going to visit some friends of mine and Quinn's. They are nice people and some are like you." Rashel said.**


End file.
